shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kinetic Redirection
Kinetic Redirection or Psi Pull 'is a Tier One non-self-targeted Psionic Power in ''System Shock 2. Overview This Power pulls targeted items and other objects towards the player. Its duration depends on the player's PSI and equals 2 seconds × PSI. Psi Pull is one of the few Psionic Powers that benefit from PSI levels greater than 8 (up to PSI 10), however these can only be reached using Psi Overloading. Duration Table * Available only using Psi Overloading. Strategies *It is one of the first Psionic Powers the player is likely to unlock due to its low requirements and wide usefulness. **It's possible to learn this Ability on Year 1, Mission 2 of O.S.A. Agent's Tour of Duty. *This Power can be replaced with Projected Cryokinesis (that all O.S.A. Agents possess) in most cases. Cryokinesis, unlike Projected Pyrokinesis, has a splash that can move objects (but won't damage enemies). **Shooting also does the job, however is tricky as typically more shots need to be made to acquire the item. For best effects, use weapons that feature splash damage. **Last but not least, acrobatics (especially with high AGI and optional usage of Speed Boosters) also works. *Later in the game there are items that cannot be reached using acrobatics or shooting, so this Power is a must. *The pulled object moves towards the player as long as the Power is active or until the it touches the player. After it does (or the Power runs out), the target falls to the ground. **Only one object can be moved at the same time. **Re-casting this Power (on the same target) while is still lasts won't prolong its duration. The target has to be pulled again, but only when it starts falling down. **If the pulled object hits an obstacle in its way, it will bounce off, changing the flight trajectory. Using dropped items or enviroment in the path of the moved object can propel it e.g. upwards with enough finesse. **Objects found underwater are only surfaced. *All items and some other objects can be pulled by this Power. Those that are too heavy/large cannot be moved. **Destroyed Turrets can be moved and mantled, allowing to reach higher places, especially when stacking. ***This also applies to barrels, armors and other bigger movable objects. **Explosive barrels can be moved to create traps. This also works with falling barrels on Ops Deck. **Parts of exploded Shuttles or Protocol Droid transport caskets can be moved to clean them up. **Small gray TriOp crates found in Engineering and Command Cargo Bays can be moved for better access. **Enemy projectiles can be pulled to slow them down, change their direction and hurt other enemies. **This Power also moves projectiles created by player's own Psi Cryokinesis and Psionic Hypnogenesis. *Kinetic Redirection works on all types of live grenades (with the exception of '''armed Proximity Grenades). Grenades can be pulled mid-air or from the ground (if BOUNCE setting was used), but they will still explode. **However, '''unarmed '''Prox Grenades shot in BOUNCE mode can be caught to change their behaviour. Those grenades will not arm, thus not exploding on contact (or by themselves). They can be moved by simple pushing and blown up by non-EMP explosions, their splash damage and Localized Pyrokinesis. ***Such grenades can be used as traps, either when shot at or combined with armed Proximity Grenades! ***This effect ceases (grenades arm themselves) after re-entering the map or saving and loading. *Psi Pull can be also used to retrieve items while maintaining stealth in dangerous areas. However, the sound of the heavier items dropping to the floor will alert enemies. ---- Category:Abilities Category:Psionic Disciplines Category:Tier One Psionic Disciplines